Fullmetal Neko
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: When investigating a string of military kidnappings, Ed, Roy, Hawkeye, Fuery, and Havoc manage to get themselves captured! Who's behind it all and what's downstairs? (Chimera!Fic) (Fem!Ed later on)
1. The Nightmare's Beginning

**I am working on ending my (completely unplanned) hiatus! And this is the second step of said plan! I will start by updating 1-2 fics a week and work from there! My major plans are this fic and Hosts in Gehenna. I thank you in advance for your understanding and patience.**

 **Ed: Wow…that was…long**

 **Envy: (Whispering) unlike you**

 **Ed: What was that?**

 **Envy: Nothing!  
NM: (Heavy sigh) the fictional characters will never get along!**

 **Roy: (Snaps and catches Envy's hair on fire)**

 **NM: That's better**

 **Also, this section is for my lil sis Jess. 1: Roadkill comments are not appreciated. 2: Sorry! Roy isn't a cat! It doesn't fit his character!**

 **And one last note before we start! Hughes is ALIVE in this story. It takes place very early on in the anime so it doesn't matter if you haven't seen Brotherhood yet. I'm working on avoiding spoilers, so sorry if any slip through the cracks!**

 **Enjoy!**

Roy looked at the newspaper that Hawkeye threw on his desk.

"What's this about?" He asked her.

"You should read the front page article, sir." She said. He picked the paper up and looked at it.

"Another one, huh?" It was an article about a military officer getting kidnapped. It was the sixth one in a single month.

"Yes sir, we should probably open an investigation before this gets even more serious." Hawkeye said.

"We can start an investigation tonight." Roy paused. "How about bringing Fullmetal along?" Hawkeye looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's going to be hard times ahead, he should experience a few real military operations before that happens." Hawkeye nodded and Roy grabbed a phone.

 _Elsewhere…_

Ed was lying down on a couch in his private room in the military dorms. It was a rare event when he had free time and so he was sleeping. The phone next to him began ringing and it startled him awake. He picked it up and Mustang was on the line.

"Hello?" Ed said.

" _Hey Fullmetal."_

"Colonel, is something wrong?" Ed asked.

" _Yeah, something is wrong. Have you seen the news?"_ Mustang asked. Ed picked up a newspaper that had been delivered that morning that he discarded on the table and began to read the article.

"Why are you calling me about this?"

" _I'm taking a team to investigate tonight and I want you to come along."_ Ed thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, I'll come along."

" _We'll pick you up at the dorms tonight at 9, also, leave Al."_

"How come?"

" _This is a stealth mission. As much as we both hate to admit it, a 7 foot suit of armor won't exactly fit that profile."_ Roy said.

"Fine." The click Ed heard told him that Roy had hung up.

Little did anyone know how terribly this operation would go…

 _Later…_

Roy, Hawkeye, Fuery, and Havoc pulled up to the front door of the military dorms where Ed stood. They were riding in a simple army provided car. Roy rolled down the passenger seat window.

"Hey Fullmetal, ready to go?" He asked and Ed silently got in the car. They pulled away from the dorms and began driving around.

"So, what exactly are we going to do to stop these kidnappings?" Ed asked.

"We think that there's going to be another kidnapping tonight near an almost empty central command building. All we have to do is stop the guy and then the case is closed." Roy said. Havoc pulled out a cigarette and began smoking it slowly as the group rode in silence. The car pulled into an ally just down the street from the central command building and everyone got out. Since it was technically a stealth mission none of them wore military uniforms, although it was pretty easy to tell they were military personal because of the fact they all had guns besides Roy and Ed. Ed turned to leave the ally when he suddenly collapsed.

"Ed, are you okay?" Hawkeye asked before she saw something on his neck.

 _A tranquilizer dart?_

She thought before a similar one hit her neck.

"Lieutenant!" Roy shouted before he looked around for the shooter. Havoc and Fuery both dropped to the ground. Roy looked the culprit in the eye right before he felt a small pain in the back of his neck. He slammed on the ground after someone began to drag his subordinates away.

 _Later…_

Ed slowly opened his eyes. He was on a cold metal surface and was incredibly sore. He looked around and tried to push himself up with his right hand but he fell off the thick metal sheet he was on. He looked at his automail hand only to see a stump where his hand should've been.

"Good, you're awake." Roy said. Ed looked around and saw that the group was trapped in a prison-like cell. Everyone in the room had shackles on around their feet.

"What happened?" Ed got back onto what was supposed to be a bed.

"We got captured by the people we were supposed to capture." Hawkeye said. Ed looked down and saw that his clothes had been replaced with hospital garments. The room was incredibly dark. It had no windows and a single dying lightbulb on the middle of the ceiling. There was a hallway next to the door, which looked like the door to a cage, and it was easy to see lots of similar rooms. The sound of locks clicking echoed through the hall and a bright light slowly appeared at the end of the hall. Ed squinted to try and see what was happening. Footsteps echoed through the hall. The footsteps got closer until two people stood in front of the call Ed was in. There was a man and a woman. They were both wearing lab coats.

"So, you did manage to get both the Flame Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist in one go. Good work." The woman said to the man. She turned to the cell. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. Her lab coat had a nametag that said _'Dr. S Tucker'_. "My my, quite the interesting group we have here." She paused. "Two incredibly powerful state alchemists and a few loyal soldiers. This will do quite nicely." Ed looked at her and her nametag.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"Who? Me?" She said sarcastically. "I suppose that I should give you and introduction, you did meet my brother a few years ago. I assume that he didn't tell you about me. He wasn't a very caring person."

"Your nametag says Doctor Tucker, so are you related to Shou Tucker?" She smirked.

"Yes, I'm his younger sister, Doctor Sage. Unlike him, I have no interest in being an alchemist. However, alchemy is the perfect solution for mankind's problems." She said. "I have no talent for it and have never been able to learn it, but I know that it is the perfect solution!" Everyone in the cell stared at her.

"Are you mad?!" Mustang yelled. Sage laughed.

"No, I'm a scientist." She pointed at Ed. "And right here is the perfect test subject! And not just you, I can make all of you perfect!" She turned to the man that had come in with her. "Bring the Fullmetal Alchemist downstairs. Begin prep work on the experiment." She turned to the open door and walked away. The man pulled a set of keys out of his lab coat and opened the cell. He pulled a syringe out of another pocket and walked up to Ed. Without a word, he jammed the syringe into Ed's neck and watched the boy pass out.

"What did you do to him?" Mustang asked.

"Calm down, I only knocked him out." The man unlocked the shackles around Ed's ankles and lifted him up. "Although, if he's going downstairs then there's no guarantee for his safety." The man locked the cell and left. Silence filled the air after the hall door closed. One thought resonated on everyone's minds.

 _What the hell goes on downstairs?_

Unknown to some of them, they would find out the hard way.

 **Woo! The first chapter of my first (real) Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic is done!**

 **Ed: Real? You've written one of these before, haven't yo-**

 **NM: (Holding Ed's mouth shut) we don't talk about that here…or anywhere…(lets midget go)**

 **Ed: (Shivers in corner in fear)**

 **Now that's out of the way, I have to say that this is going to be far from kid friendly. This fanfic will contain actual torture, depression, crappy writing, slight OOC (sorry…), and detailed (Lol…nope) violence. Go away if you have a problem with any of that (except the OOC thing…)…that means you Jess!**

 **Anyway, I hoped that you liked this and that I get back into my lovely writing habit!**

 **See you next time, bye!**


	2. The Mystery Continues

**I had this chapter half done and my plastic school laptop crapped all over everything I was doing and I lost the document! Oh well, I just read a fic about Levi getting a death note and killing titans with apples (don't ask, I have no idea) and decided to do take two!**

 **Ed: We're all gonna die**

 **NM: No, you're gonna die!**

 **Ed: Why do you always pick on the main character in these notes?**

 **NM: GLADOS PICKED ON CHELL AND HER PRECIOUS BABY THE COMPANION CUBE BUT NO ONE BUT FOX NEWS EVER CARED!**

 **Ed: (Slowly inches away)**

 **NM: Steam sales are beautiful, both Portal games for cheaper that one companion cube earring at comic con!**

 **Let's begin!  
**

Ed woke up in a room slightly different than the one he was just in. It was smaller, had only two 'beds', and he was the only one inside of it. The hallway was shorter than the other one, too. He lifted himself off of the piece of metal.

"Oh good, I thought I'd have to wake you up and risk getting hit by one of my test subjects." Sage said. Ed looked at her.

"Test subject?" He thought for a moment. "You mentioned transmutation earlier…you're capturing military officers and conducting experiments on them, aren't you?!"

"My brother must've really underestimated someone as smart as you. That's why he failed. But, now that I have the perfect test subjects I can make the ultimate soldiers! Humanity can evolve further and truly be superior to everything on this planet!" She said before calming down. The man that was with her earlier opened the cell door. "Now come, subject seven. Preparations must begin immediately if we are to succeed!" She said. The man put a collar that looked like it was designed for a rabid dog around Ed's neck. It had a chain attached to it like a leash. The man unlocked the shackles around Ed's feet and yanked him out of the cell. They began to walk through the building until they came across a room that looked like an examination room from a doctor's office. Ed was shoved onto the examination table and the chain was locked to the wall. "Only a safety measure, can't have you running away before we're done!" Sage grabbed a clipboard and a pen before walking over to Ed. "Just think about it, if this all works you'll be the beginning of a new age for humanity!"

"So I don't get a say in this at all?" Sage glared at him.

"You have a younger brother, don't you Ed? Let's just say that if something were to happen to you, your brother could take your place without much of a problem." Ed was silent after that. Even if Al didn't have a body they could still do horribly inhumane things to him. Sage and her assistant ran around Ed doing things normal doctors would do; checking blood pressure, heart rate, height, weight, etc. It was as if he was just having a regular physical exam.

With a dog collar on.

The man dragged Ed back to his cell where an unexpected visitor was waiting.

"Colonel?" Ed asked. The black haired alchemist looked up.

"Fullmetal, are you alright?" Ed nodded and he was shackled to the wall again. The man turned around and looked at Sage.

"Bring the Flame Alchemist. We haven't a moment to loose!" She said as the man put the collar on Roy and walked him out of the cell in silence. After a few minutes the man showed up again outside of Ed's cell, alone. He was holding a metal tray that had a loaf of bread and a bottle of water on it.

"Where's the colonel?" Ed asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's alright." The man said. "He's just getting his exam done. You don't have anything to worry about for at least a day or two."

"A day or two?! What are they planning to do with us?" The man sighed before opening the cell door.

"I can't tell you or they may go after my family." Ed looked down at the dirty cement floor.

"I understand." He said quietly. The man pulled a fold-up table out of the wall and placed the tray on it.

"It's all this cell gets for today, you should share with your friend."

"And if I don't eat?"

"They'll just force it into you through an IV or something like that." The man said before turning around and locking the cell.

"One more thing!" Ed said and the man turned around to look at him. "Why'd they take my hand?"

"They say the Fullmetal Alchemist is so great at alchemy he can do it by clapping, without even needing a circle. It's just a safety measure." The man said before leaving. Ed looked at the food before reluctantly tearing off a piece and slowly chewing on it. A few minutes later the man and Sage returned with Mustang and the man silently shackled him to the wall again.

"Our end of the little science project is almost complete!" Sage said with delight, as if she were a five year old making a baking soda volcano. "Once it is then the fun will start!" She said before walking away just as the lights in the hall shut off. Ed handed Roy the water and the alchemist slowly drank it.

"Fullmetal, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Roy asked.

"All I know is that they're planning experimenting on us. Probably something involving alchemy because she mentioned transmutation."

"Do you think they're trying to bring someone back to life?"

"That's a possibility, but she mentioned making perfect soldiers. Why would they need to raise the dead to accomplish that?"

 _Elsewhere…_

"Have we found contenders yet?" Sage asked the team of scientists.

"We found one that matches the man, but it's hard to find what we're looking for that matches the boy." One replied.

"Keep trying. I will see the birth of a new day before I die and these soldiers are the answer! Try something, try anything! I don't care how small or unlikely it seems, it just might work!" Sage said. Another scientist held up a research book.

"This one would match the boy perfectly!" He said excitedly. Sage looked closely at it.

"Excellent work. Now, find these! We begin trial seven tomorrow night!"

 **Ooooooooh! I love doing stuff like that!**

 **Ed: Stuff like what?  
NM: Stuff where I know what's going on and my poor readers have no clue**

 **Roy: Well, things are moving along quite smoothly**

 **NM: A bit faster than intended, but we'll manage…I think**

 **I hoped that you liked this and see you next time!**

 **Bye!**


	3. A Cat and The Truth

**I love this story…a lot…more than I should.**

 **Ed: That was fast**

 **Envy: I think she literally just closed the last chapter**

 **NM: GOTTA GO FAST!**

 **Everyone: (Stares at NM and backs away slowly)**

 **NM: I think I just lost half of my fans with those three words…**

 **I hope that you like this!**

Ed tossed and turned on the slab of metal all night long while mumbling to himself.

"What's going to happen to me? What about the others upstairs? What about the colonel? What about Winry? What if I never see her again? What's going to happen to Al?" He continued with similar sentences until Roy glared at him.

"If you're going to stay up all night bugging the hell out of someone then do it productively and try to figure out what these bastards are planning!" Roy said.

 _Later…_

Ed had no idea what time it was, but it probably wasn't morning anymore. He woke up when Roy grabbed his shoulder and started shacking him.

"Fullmetal, they're here." Roy said. Ed looked up to see Sage tapping her pen against a clipboard in annoyance and the man just standing there in silence.

"We don't have all day, subject seven, hurry up." Sage said as the man unlocked the cell.

"I have a name, you know." Ed said in annoyance as the collar was slipped around his neck.

"I know, but if you name things you begin to get attached and I don't want to feel emotions if this fails."

"If what fails, exactly?" The man pushed him out of the cell and locked the door.

"You have to wait and see." They began to walk away when.

"Wait!" Mustang said. The group turned around and looked at him. "Fullmetal, your orders are to come back alive, understand?" Ed did the best salute he could with his stump metal arm.

"I'll do my best colonel." He said before he was escorted out of the hall.

 _Elsewhere…_

The group upstairs hadn't done anything since they had gotten to the mysterious building and began to wonder if they'd ever see their comrades again.

"They'll come back, right? Fullmetal and the colonel wouldn't die that easily." Fuery said.

"Who knows, for all we know they could've taken them down there, strapped 'em to a wall, and killed them without a moment's hesitation." Havoc said. Hawkeye hoped that wasn't the case.

 _Roy…please tell me they haven't done that…I haven't had the chance to tell you how I really feel…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man that took both Roy and Ed away showed up again.

"What do you want? None of us are alchemists." Fuery said. The man looked at the three of them before his focus shifted onto Havoc. He pointed to the man who then stood up.

"You'll be coming with me downstairs." The man unlocked the cell and put a collar around Havoc's neck before unshackling him. Havoc looked at Fuery and Hawkeye.

"I'll be sure to tell those two that you guys are doing fine, alright?" He said. Hawkeye looked at him.

"Just don't die." Havoc nodded and the man locked the cell and escorted him away.

 _Elsewhere…_

Ed was led to a large room at the end of the hallway. It had transmutation circles on the floor, back wall, and ceiling. And they weren't ordinary ones either.

"No! You can't do this! Human transmutation never works!" Ed yelled and tried to run away before he got chained to the back wall. Sage looked at him.

"What could you possibly know about human transmutation?" She asked.

"Look at me! I lost my libs and my brother lost everything because of our naïve mistake! Don't do this! It always rebounds!" Ed began to tear up a bit. "Please…" A bag was thrown lazily onto the circle on the floor. One scientist grabbed the bag and revealed a white cat inside. It had piercing emerald eyes and slightly bloodied fur. The scientist strapped it to the circle just under Ed. It mewed in pain and sadness as if to say, 'just let me die'.

The man that had escorted Ed everywhere stepped up to the circle array. He looked at Sage.

"I dropped that man off, like you told me to."

"Good job." She said. "Now, go begin the dawning of a new age!" The man nodded. He faced Ed and the cat.

'I'm so sorry.' He mouthed before putting his hands on the floor and activating the circle.

"DON'T!" Ed screamed, but it was too late. The cat cried in pain. Its cries became distorted and began to harmonize, in an odd way, with Ed's screams. Slowly, the room faded to white.

The white figure known as Truth looked to find none other than Edward Elric standing before him. Truth laughed hysterically.

"I figured they would start with that Mustang guy, but they went straight for you." He said. Ed looked panicked.

"What happened to me? I didn't die, did I?" Ed asked.

"No, you're simply caught in the middle of this huge mess of a transmutation. Your soul will return to your body in less than a minute or two, although, I can't guarantee the kind of condition it will be in."

"That's fine." Ed said. "I've dealt with so much hell in the past few years, I sure a few minor setbacks won't hurt." The Truth laughed.

"I like your attitude." It said. "Although I suppose that's because I am you." It began to fade away. Ed reached out into the white abys only for his hand to get ripped apart.

 _I'm being reconstructed…_

He thought before the waves of pain began.

 _A bit later…_

Sage watched the boy and cat thrash around in pain with a twisted fascination.

 _The birth of a new era begins now!_

She thought as the boy cried out in pain. Everything was going according to plan. Subject seven and the animal were cloaked completely in white light. It was only when the lights began to merge that a problem occurred. The man preforming the transmutation began to bleed out of his eyes and ears. He pushed forward, knowing that if he stopped now not only would he die, but Ed would too.

 _Keep on living kid, for the both of us…_

He thought as the transmutation came to an end. He couldn't see or hear anything, it was all white.

He was gone.

 _Later…_

Ed's eyes slowly flicked open.

"What just happened?" He asked to no one in particular. "I was in the circle with the cat and then…everything disappeared…" He opened his eyes the rest of the way only to find Sage right above him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like someone that just got ripped apart." Ed said sarcastically.

"That means it worked!" Sage said excitedly. Ed tried to sit up, but he felt himself getting dizzy.

 _Maybe a bit of sleep won't hurt…_

He thought as the darkness surrounded him.

 **I'm flying through these!**

 **Ed: And it's not that horrible either!**

 **NM: I know, right?**

 **The next chapter will start to hit on some more ploty things for this fic, so see you then!  
Bye!**


	4. The Result

**Another!**

 **Ed: Don't you have school tomorrow?**

 **NM: School can wait! I really want to get to the main plot of this story even if I stay up all night!**

 **Ed: It's almost morning**

 **NM: (Looks at clock) oh well**

 **Let's begin!**

"Fullmetal? Are you alright?" Was the first thing Ed heard while waking up. He slowly sat up and saw that he was back in the small cell with Roy. He looked around and saw that someone else joined him and Roy.

"Havoc? How long have you been here?" Ed asked.

"A few days. You've been asleep for almost a week, what happened?" Havoc asked.

"I don't remember. The last thing I can recall was being strapped to a human transmutation circle with a white cat." Havoc and Roy looked at each other.

"Well, that does explain a few things…" Havoc said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked. Roy pointed to a mirror on the wall that had gone unnoticed by the young alchemist for a few days. Ed looked at his reflection for a few seconds before noticing some unwanted new additions to his look. Ed screamed when he saw his reflection. "No, it can't be true…I'm human…I can't be a chimera!" Ed yelled in denial. He turned his head and saw a snake-like object that hovered behind him. It was white at the tip and faded to a dark golden color at the bottom. Ed grabbed tightly onto it, ignoring his instincts that told him not to, and yanked harshly on it. He immediately fell over and almost passed out due to the strong rush of pain that came with the new appendage. Ed felt two things touch his head in an attempt to comfort him, but the only freaked him out more. He reached up to where his ears should be and felt only flat skin. He rubbed his hand around on his head until he found the objects that touched him.

Cat ears.

Giant, golden and white cat ears.

He grabbed onto the left one and yanked on it, as if he could rip it off and become human again or prove that this was all a nightmare. Waves of pain crashed down upon his head and he continued to harshly tug on his head. Mustang slapped Ed's hand away from his ear.

"What do you think you're going to do by that? They're not coming off, they're part of you now." Ed looked up at Roy with tears in his eyes. His hand a bit of blood on it from all the tugging. He sniffled.

"I don't care if they're part of me, I want them gone!" Ed cried.

"Look, they're not going to come off. No matter how much you hate it, this is who you are now." Roy said. Ed looked in the mirror again to see if anything else had changed. The only really noticeable change was that he now had cat-like fangs. But that paled in comparison to his new ears. Havoc bent down and began to wipe the blood off of Ed's head with the edge of his shirt. Ed's left ear flicked in irritation. Ed looked down in sadness and noticed something wrong.

Something was horribly wrong.

He quickly balled up to his chest before his subordinates saw what those horrible scientists had done.

"What's wrong Ed?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing." The neko 'boy' said. Mustang bent down and looked Ed in the eyes.

"It's okay, we can help."

"Not this time." Ed replied. Mustang picked him up and pulled his legs down to notice what was possibly the most horrific change of them all.

Ed was now a girl.

Before anyone could say anything, though, Sage walked up to the cell.

"I see you got used to those enhancements quickly." She said.

"Hardly, she tried, and would've if we hadn't stopped her, to rip her own ears off of her skull." Havoc said while wondering how science could possibly change Ed's gender.

"Oh well, she'll get used to them. Anyway, since we've succeeded once with subject seven I've been given the resources to expand our research with subjects eight and nine!" Sage said. A scientist none of them had seen before unlocked the cell.

"Where's your usual guy?" Roy asked.

"He gave his life for the advancement of humanity." Sage said and Ed remembered watching the man bleed out onto the circle. "Never mind that, tonight we shall make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vein! Tonight we will make another break through into the world or tomorrow!" The scientist put the collar around Mustang's neck and unlocked the shackles around his ankles. Ed tugged on Roy's hospital-like outfit.  
"Don't go, they'll do it to you too." Ed begged. Her ears drooped and her tail moved slowly and almost lifelessly, reflecting the boy turned girl's sadness.

"I have to, if I don't they'll just use someone else from my team anyway, and I couldn't bear it if I let that happen." Mustang slowly followed Sage down the hall after the cell door was shut. Ed grimly inspected her tail. It was certainly odd, having a tail. Being able to feel everything that it touches was bizarre. Ed put it on her 'bed' and began poking it. Every time she poked the tail it would flinch and so would she. Havoc watched the girl in silence.

"It'll be alright Ed. The colonel's strong, stronger than he looks. There's no way that they could do anything to him." Havoc said halfheartedly. All of his attempts failed when alchemic light began to shine faintly all the way down the hall. Shortly after the light began shining Roy began to scream in pain. Havoc's look of hope turned into one of despair as he realized that nothing would ever be the same again after this was all over.

But they still didn't know one thing,

who would get Doctor Sage to make and army of chimeras?

 **Another one bites the dust!  
Havoc: That's cruel**

 **NM: (Shrugs) what can I say? I'm crazy and heartless**

 **Roy: So, Ed's a cat now, what am I?**

 **NM: I guess you'll just have to wait and see! For once I'm pacing (semi) properly!**

 **See you next time, bye!**


	5. Flame Wolf

**It's still not morning yet! 11:51 PM!**

 **Ed: It'll be morning by the time you finish this chapter**

 **NM: Yep, then I'll sleep and write more stuff tomorrow! My writing will return!**

 **Seriously, I think that the Truth took my writing gate away because my brain was empty for such a long time! But, my gate's back and I'm writing!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was a week before they saw the colonel again.

Nothing but a simple physical exam for Havoc happened during the week. No one even bothered to see if Ed had died because of a failed transmutation.

When they finally did see Mustang again they almost wished they hadn't seen him.

The scientist that had taken Mustang away disappeared, he probably did the transmutation. But another scientist brought the colonel back in one piece after he had been gone for a full seven days.

Sage walked up to their cell with a scientist holding Mustang's unconscious body. He put the alchemist inside and shackled to a wall and the duo left again without saying a word. It had been a while since Ed last talked, too. Havoc figured he was slowly adjusting to all the changes that had happened to his body.

The two sat and watch Roy sleep in silence and looked to try and find any noticeable features a chimera might have. Ed eventually decided to wake the colonel up.

"Colonel, get up." Ed said as he shook Roy's shoulders. The man slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm…Fullmetal, Havoc…what happened?" Roy asked as he slowly sat up. The two scanned him, looking for any changes. The both immediately noticed two big ones right on his head.

"Don't you remember anything, colonel?" Havoc asked.

"There were circles that were probably designed for human transmutation…and a wolf…where did it go again? What happened to the wolf?" Mustang asked himself.

"Colonel, you probably don't want to see this, but…" Ed pointed across the small cell to the mirror on the wall. Roy stared at himself in shock. On his head rested to ash-grey triangular ears. A tail the same color of his ears, larger, and furrier than Ed's peaked out from behind him. He grabbed the tail and looked at it while realizing something.

In the course of two weeks everything had been robbed from him.

His humanity, probably his career, and definitely his future.

"There has to be a way to fix this." Roy mumbled. "There is a way to turn a chimera back into a human, right Ed?" He asked the young alchemist despite knowing the answer. Ed's mind was filled with horrific visions he thought he left behind years ago.

 _You promised you'd come play with me…_

… _Ed-ward…big brother…_

The girl that was turned into an unspeakable abomination by her own father, Nina Tucker.

If she couldn't have been returned to normal than how could she or Roy ever hope to become human again? Was there ever a case of a chimera becoming a human again?

"It's not possible…" Ed mumbled.

"What's not?" Havoc asked.

"Reverting a chimera back to its original form. It can't be done." Ed said grimly.

"Which means that we're stuck like this-"Roy was cut off.

"Forever." Ed finished.

 _Two weeks ago-military dorms…_

Al walked out of the bedroom that he had just spent the night sitting in.

"Brother, where are you?" He asked. He looked around the rooms, unable to find Ed anywhere.

 _Later…_

Al was sitting in Mustang's office with Hughes and Armstrong.

"Last night, Roy took a team to investigate military officers getting kidnapped around central and they haven't returned." Hughes explained.

"Does that have to do with why Ed wasn't here this morning?"

"Ed was on the team. No one has heard anything from them in over twelve hours. I'm planning on organizing a search party for them if they don't return in a few days." Hughes said.

 _Oh brother, please be alright…_

Al thought.

 **Wlep, I feel dead on the inside.**

 **Ed: Maybe you should, I don't know, SLEEP!**

 **NM: Awwww, is someone mad because of the genderbending my friend said I should throw in at the last second?**

 **Ed: (In emo corner)**

 **I probably won't update this in a week, but no one should get mad. Five chapters in one day will knock anyone's brain out of the park of ideas.**

 **See you next time (horrible analogy above)**

 **Bye!**


	6. Newcomer

**Welp, I decided to try using Google docs so I don't lose crap. This will be a practice chapter, let me know how it goes!  
Ed: Get on with it!**

 **NM: Chill, I'm working on it…**

 **Enjoy!**

Al probably hadn't left Mustang's office in a week. He didn't need to leave for anything, so he just stayed there and tried to piece together what happened. He was looking at a map of Central and writing down the last known location of all the military officers that had been kidnapped when the door opened. Hughes walked in the room.

"Good morning Al." He said.

"Good morning, Mr. Hughes." Hughes looked at what Al was doing.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked.

"It's not like I needed to leave for anything." Al said before looking at a list of victims again while trying to find similarities between them. "It just doesn't make sense…" He muttered to himself.

"What doesn't?" Hughes asked.

"Everything about this. There's no connection between the locations or the victims except their military ties! What's going on here?"

 _Elsewhere…_

Sage hadn't come to visit Ed's cell in a few days, yet before the experiment she seemed pressured for results. It didn't add up. Most days the trio would sit in silence while they tried to find out who would want military chimeras and why. If Sage was just a twisted scientist like Tucker she would've conducted the experiment so quickly, yet she hadn't done anything with, what someone like her would consider, two almost perfect chimeras.

"It just doesn't make sense…" Ed muttered to herself. Her tail flicked in irritation when a scientist opened up their cell to deliver bread and water. Ed looked at the food. She was hungry, but something seemed off about it.

"Fullmetal? Are you okay?" Mustang asked.

"I'm fine, I'm probably just getting a little bit paranoid about what's going on." She said.

"Look, none of us know what's going on and starving yourself won't solve anything." Havoc said.

"I know, but something doesn't fit quite right. Sage seemed pressured to produce results when we first got here and then she got them but hasn't done anything with either me or the colonel." Ed said. Roy threw a piece of bread at Ed.

"That won't matter if you die. Eat something." Ed reluctantly nibbled on the food, being careful to not bite herself with the fangs that had been harder to get used to than she would've hoped. After swallowing it something in her seemed to snap. She looked down at the bread in her hands and quickly devoured it. She turned to look at her cellmates. She crawled around as well as she could with the shackles around her ankles. She laid down on Havoc's lap and began to roll around.

"Nya~!" The two men stared at her in shock.

"Did Fullmetal just meow?" Roy asked. Ed began purring loudly and rubbing her forehead on Havoc's arm,

"It worked. I was curious to see its effect on subject seven." Roy and Havoc turned to see Sage right outside of their cell. "Isn't it fascinating what a small tweak of a recipe can do to an animal?" Roy looked at the tray and then at Ed.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked Sage.

"I was simply testing my theory about a little drug called catnip. It shouldn't have any effect on you two, but I wanted to see how subject seven reacted." Ed crawled across the floor and looked at Mustang. She balled up her left hand and began pawing Mustang's tail, which was lazily swaying off of his 'bed'. Mustang felt his ears twitch in annoyance and saw Havoc begin to snicker at him. He looked at Sage.

"When exactly will she be back to normal?" He asked.

"A few hours, if the data I have is accurate." Sage turned around and walked away without another word. Ed stood up and began playing with Mustang's ears. Havoc laughed at the two. Roy glared at him with a look that said 'if I could I'd set you on fire'.

"Something funny, lieutenant?" Havoc backed as far away from Mustang as he could.

"N-no...sir…" Ed curled up on the floor on Mustang's feet and began to purr. Mustang looked down at Ed and then at Havoc, who was still in the corner.

"We tell this to no one."

 _Elsewhere…_

Sage slammed her hand on the table in rage.

"We went through all the work and almost got caught for the boss to cut us off?!" She yelled.

 _We can't act like the military doesn't know what's going on! They've already sent a team after us with two incredibly skilled state alchemists! If we hadn't managed to capture them we would've been caught for sure!_

The mysterious boy across from her didn't seem to care. He had an odd taste in style; palm branch like hair, midriff black shirt, short black shorts, and an ouroboros tattoo on his left leg.

"Sorry, I don't make the rules, I just follow 'em. I'll talk to my boss about your little science project here and see what a can get done, but my boss doesn't really listen to anyone." The boy said.

"I lost two valued scientists to make your little puppets, now you should do something besides drug them!" The boy sighed.

"My boss is certainly interested in your little guinea pigs, I'll give my boss your concerns and whatever the boss says goes." The boy turned to walk away, but Sage grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He turned around and their eyes met.

"Just tell me one thing, who is your boss, really? You won't even tell me the gender of the person I'm working for." She said. The boy smirked.

"My boss' true identity, and any details regarding it, are on a need to know basis. But don't worry, we're working towards the same goal: immortality, correct? A new world of immortals all with the power of alchemy and the philosopher's stone. Don't worry, success is within our grasp." The boy said before walking away, leaving Sage to her thoughts and doubts. She walked into the nearly empty hall that housed her only success so far, subjects seven and eight. She walked by their cell that they shared with subject nine, whom she was instructed to not experiment on yet for unknown reasons. All three were asleep when she got there, it was very late after all, and she began to wonder about them. Not as subjects seven and eight, but as the people they used to be. According to her research subject seven's only known relative was a younger brother. How would the boy react to what had happened to his only family? What would happen to him if subject seven died here?

 _It's too late to think about that now...what's happened can never be reversed after all…_

Her gaze moved to the black haired man, subject eight. His only family was a step-mother who ran a bar. But he was the head of a team in the army and, while poking around in some files, discovered that he was pretty close with his subordinates. After a bit more research, she found out they only had half of his team in cells. What would his friends think? Apparently, the man also wanted to become Fuhrer someday, and it wasn't an empty dream, either. Well, it is now. Even if he manages to break out or someone breaks him out, he'll probably get shot on sight. The military isn't very tolerant of chimeras period, much less if they are or try to be soldiers. Everything had been robbed from these two, and for what?

 _Human evolution...besides, the philosopher's stone allows one to ignore the laws of equivalent exchange, so if the plan works these two can be turned back to normal._

She thought, although doubted it. What did making chimeras have to do with the infamous philosopher's stone? But she had come to far to stop now. She had to make sure that subject seven and eight's sacrifices weren't in vain. She turned away from the cell and left.

 _Later…_

Hawkeye and Fuery hardly did anything during their weeks in captivity.

"I hope that everyone downstairs is okay." Fuery said, but it was evident that he had little hope in his voice.

"Your friends are fine." Sage said. Hawkeye and Fuery looked outside their cell to find the once charismatic doctor was actually looking quite depressed.

"And why should we trust you?!" Hawkeye snapped.

"I suppose you wouldn't have any reason to trust me, but what I tell is the truth. All three of your friends are perfectly fine."

 _If fine means that their DNA and physical makeup got changed then they ARE fine…_

Sage thought.

"Why do you look so down?" Furey asked.

"Just some shady business partners, that's all." Sage said before walking away. She left the occupants of the cell with newfound hope.

 _They're okay…_

Hawkeye thought.

 _He's okay…_

 _Elsewhere…_

Hughes and Al stood in Mustang's office and began doing research into building near central that have had shady dealings in the past. They narrowed it down to a hospital that had supposedly closed five years ago, yet got continuous funding from an anonymous individual. It had been years since the building had admitted a single patient or hired new staff.

"It has to be here. This building itself is an enigma. If we don't find them then we'll be able to solve the mysteries about the place." Hughes said. Al nodded.

"So, are we going to go investigate?" He asked. Hughes nodded.

"But I'll be going alone on this one."

"But that's crazy! What if you get kidnapped?!"

"There has to be a reason why Ed didn't tell you about this. And, besides, in order to break someone out of prison you need to know a bit about the building first." He paused. "And if it makes you feel any better, if I'm not back in forty-eight hours then you and Armstrong can organize an official rescue mission, alright?" He held out his hand for Al to shake. The boy reluctantly shook Hughes hand. "Also, don't tell anyone about this unless that worst-case scenario happens." Al nodded. "I'll break in tonight. Remember, forty-eight hours."

 _Elsewhere…_

Sage and a scientist walked up to the cell in the basement. Ed and Mustang looked at them, wondering what they were here for.

"We've gotten approval to proceed with an experiment on subject nine." Sage said. The man with her opened the cell emotionlessly and walked up to Havoc, who was sleeping. The man put the collar around Havoc's neck and yanked on it. He was jostled awake. The shackles around his feet were removed and he was tugged outside of the cell. Mustang watched in silence the whole time, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his subordinate from, most likely, the same thing that had happened to him and Ed. He glared at Sage as the cell got locked.

"You're going to do the same thing with him, aren't you?" Sage laughed.

"Do I really need to answer that? Once we have enough successes then the real tests begin." She said. A scientist ran down the hall frantically towards Sage. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"There's an intruder! It's just one man, he had glasses and is wearing a military uniform. I'm not sure if he noticed I saw him or not!" The scientist said. He then pulled a radio out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. "They captured him, what should we do with him?" Sage thought about it before turning to Mustang.

"That was one of your men, wasn't it?" She asked.

"If it's who I think it is then it's just a friend." Sage turned to the scientist.

"Bring him down here. I'll be conducting the experiment with subject nine and then begin prep work on his." The scientist nodded and turned the radio back on. Havoc was dragged off. Ed looked at Mustang.

"Why didn't you stop her?" She asked.

"What could I have done?" He said before silence filled the air again. Havoc's screams echoed through the hallway as bright lights began flickering on the walls. His screams stopped after a minute or two and Ed and Roy both already knew what happened. A scientist then walked down the stairs with a person in tow.

"You never knew how to stay out of trouble, did you Hughes?" Mustang asked. A scientist dragged Hughes into the cell and shackled him to the wall silently and left. Hughes was in a less-than-perfect state. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises everywhere, and his glasses were cracked. He looked up and saw the horrible state that his subordinates were in. He saw Roy's ears slowly twitching in irritation.

"Please tell me there isn't a tail to match." Roy sighed before his dark grey tail began slowly rocking behind him.

"It would be lying if I said there wasn't." Hughes looked at Ed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We're still not entirely sure what's going on. All that's happened so far is a couple chimera experiments that we were on the receiving end of." He said. Hughes just looked at him.

"So, what's going to happen now?" He asked. Roy looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, chimeras aren't exactly welcomed with open arms in the military."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'll I've really thought about so far is how to get out of here."

"Have any ideas?"

"No, they're incredibly tight with security here. I haven't been unchained since I got here."

"It's a good thing I made a backup plan." Roy looked at Hughes.

"What is it?"

"Just before I left I told Al that if I wasn't back in forty-eight hours he should get a team together to bring this place down."

"Wait, Al's going to be here?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, if I don't get back in a few days." Ed immediately balled up in the corner of the cell. Her tail curled around her as if it were going to protect her.

"He can't see me like this! What am I going to tell him?" A few tears appeared in her eyes.

"We're going to make it through this, changed, yes, but we'll still make it." Roy said.

"How do you know?!" Ed shouted. "Sure, they did do things to you, but not only am I part cat now, but I'm a girl! You might be able to move on from this easily, but I can never go back! What on earth am I going to tell him?" Ed leaned on the wall and began tearing up. Before someone could say anything else Sage walked up to their cell with an unconscious Havoc in her arms. She opened the cell and chained Havoc to the wall. She looked at Hughes.

"I see, you must be our little uninvited guest. I'll be back for you in a few hours once I get the examination room ready." She locked the cell and looked at the group. "You made a good team, sir. Three successful chimeras in a row." Roy looked at Havoc. Fox ears. They mixed Havoc with a fox. Sage walked away and left the group in silence.

"They're taking away our humanity, one person at a time." Roy looked at Hughes. "They'll probably do it to you next."

 _Two days Later…_

Sage walked up to the cell in the basement and looked at the group. Three successes. One of them was still human, which she was about to change.

" _How many more do you need?" She asked the mysterious boy._

" _As many as you can make. My boss wants Mustang's squad eliminated."_

"Subject ten, it's time to begin the project." Hughes silently stood up. The only sound heard was chains clinking. A scientist put the collar around his neck and walked him out of the cell.

 _I hope that Al gets here soon, otherwise I'm screwed…_

Hughes thought. The walked him into a room with transmutation circles on the ceiling, floor, and back wall. Hughes was strapped to the back wall and watched a scientist bring a dog bound by leather straps. The person strapped it under Hughes on the wall. Right before anyone could activate the circle the sound of footprints echoing through the room.

"There's more people down here!" He heard Al shout. A huge crack formed in the ceiling and Hughes saw Armstrong crash into the room right before a rock hit his head and he passed out.

 **Wow...that was long...like, really long…**

 **NM: Also, Havoc, WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**

 **Havoc: You did all of that just to put this here, didn't you?**

 **NM: Would you expect any less from me?**

 **Also! Who is excited for Lego Dimensions?! Glad0s and Wyldstyle in the same game sounds incredible! But, unfortunately, I don't have ANY of the consoles it's coming out for. Sadness.**

 **See you next time, bye!**


	7. Breakout

**I really like this story and the stupid plot bunnies won't leave my brain. Also, to solve any confusion, this isn't the last chapter! Far from it, actually. I'm planning at least five more chapters. Believe me, I have LOTS of ideas.**

 **Ed: Joy**

 **NM: Just wait for the (literal) torture later! I'm evil, crazy, and disappointing...on so many levels.**

 **To the reviews that I haven't gotten around to answering yet!**

 **kishikuXHikaru: Thanks~! Don't worry, I never discontinue anything...EVER**

 **CressidaRene: Gomenasai! (Lol, typo) I sort of threw it in last minute when one of my friends suggested it. I did change the fic's description to avoid future issues, again, sorry about that...if you're still reading this, besides, Ed doesn't really like it either (Lol)**

 **Brightheart10: (Chapter 5) I'm glad to know you like it!**

 **Brightheart10: (Chapter 6) Nice ending for the story or chapter? Sorry, I had know. If it was for the chapter: thanks! If it was for the story: well, it hasn't ended yet! Although, the last chapter plus and epilouge would make it short and sweet, right? Also, THAT INSPIRATION THOUGH (when I'm not working on this I'm working on beating Portal 2). And the Sheriff's Secret police and the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home are always watching. Always.**

 **Enjoy!**

Al looked through the lower levels of the hospital frantically for the remaining missing people, but mostly Ed. The rescue team found Hawkeye and Fuery upstairs and they told the rescuers everything they knew about what was downstairs. Al watched as Armstrong shattered the floor underneath the two of them. They both landed safely in a room with human transmutation circles. Al looked around the room and saw Hughes strapped to the wall. He had a large gash on his forehead from when the ceiling was brought down and he was clearly unconscious. Al turned to Armstrong.

"I'll look around in this room, go find the others." Armstrong said and Al ran off.

"Brother! Brother, where are you?" He shouted while running down a long hallway. He came up to an area full of empty cells that belonged in a prison, not a hospital.

"Al?" He heard echo through the hall. Al looked in every cell and began to run faster. He finally saw the people he was looking for. He certainly didn't expect to see them in the state they were in, though. Roy looked up in hope at the thought of getting out, but Al immediately noticed something wrong with him.

He had wolf ears.

Al used alchemy to open the cell door and he ran into the cell. He saw Havoc passed out on a metal slab that would pass for a bed only in a torture chamber. Ed was in the corner hiding himself. All three had shackles around their ankles. Al drew a transmutation circle on the wall and removed the shackles from all three of them.

"That's the first time in a few weeks that I haven't had any chains on." Roy said. Ed silently stood up. He had what looked like a bandana made out of the thin hospital outfit material on his head. He looked at Al sadly, only making faint eye contact before running out of the cell.

 _Earlier…_

A few minutes after Hughes was dragged off a loud crashing sound was heard. Ed knew that could only mean someone was coming.

"Brother! Brother, where are you?" He heard echo through the hall. He frantically shoved his tail into his shirt and tore off a section of cloth from around his ankle and made a makeshift bandana out of it. He tied it around his head and made sure to cover his ears.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?"

"Al can't see me like this!"

"He'll find out sooner or later."

 _Back to the present…_

Roy silently picked up Havoc and they began to walk down the hall in the direction Ed ran.

"What happened here?" Al asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. All we know is that they've been conducting illegal chimera experiments here. And we weren't their first guinea pigs, they clearly knew what they were doing." Roy explained. He saw a door that had remained closed the entire time they were here had cracked open when the ceiling collapsed.

" _H-hel...help...m-me…_ " A distorted voice said on the other side of the broken door. Roy and Al both glanced in and immediately regretted it. Whatever had called out in pain certainly wasn't human, at least not anymore. It was a mess of flesh, blood, bones, and deer antlers..? It hardly even looked slightly human. It had two arms covered in scratches and bruises and legs with hooves instead of feet. Its body was misshapen and had random unidentifiable lumps of flesh all over it. It had a head with a horrifyingly gruesome face. Antlers were growing out of its forehead and dried blood was caked around the area they came out of. A third, half-closed, eye was next to its left eye.

"A failed attempt." Mustang turned and saw Sage, who was holding a deep cut on the side of her head.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"We've been working to create chimeras for my boss. This was one of the first ones, subject three. He was the first to survive the transmutation, but it was a sloppy job, as you can tell." She paused. "The deer was too large to be completely absorbed by the subject and the two were sloppily put together."

"Okay, but why is that here?" Roy asked.

"We planned to get rid of it after all the data that could've been gathered had been, but the military was onto us. We simply locked the beast in here and planned to dispose of it as soon as we could." Roy looked at the creature.

 _Alchemy created that abomination, could I've ended up like that thing? Am I really different from that thing? We were made the same way, just a slight appearance change between the two of us…_

He thought. Sage pulled a pistol out of her lab coat.

"No need to hide the evidence any more. They military's here, after all." She aimed the gun at its head. "Time to put that abomination where it belongs, hell."

"Wait!" Mustang yelled but she had already fired. The thing's life ended quickly and painlessly. Sage collapsed on the ground. Al bent down to pick her up, but Roy got in his way. "Leave her, the military will be here soon enough."

"But we can't just leave an innocent person behind-"Al got cut off.

"Al, look at that thing, look at Havoc, look at me. She was leading experiments in changing humans into monsters. She is far from innocent." Roy continued to walk down the hall. The group finally got to the room with the transmutation circles in it. Roy saw Hughes. He was unconscious, but they hadn't done anything to him. A few military officers began running around with stretchers to move wounded to an actual hospital. Roy put Havoc on one and walked up the stairs he had gone down a few weeks back in chains. At the top of the stairs he saw Hawkeye and Fuery.

"Do you think they found them yet?" Fuery said.

"I don't know. If the colonel is still alive, someone would've gotten him up here by now." Hawkeye said before looking at the staircase. Mustang looked up at her and their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" Mustang asked as he reached the top of the stairs. Fuery looked closely at Roy.

"We're the ones who should be asking that!" He pointed at the ears that rested on Mustang's head. "What happened down there?!"

"The doctors down there were preforming chimera experiments. Hughes almost became their next victim. If we had been broken out a minute later he wouldn't still be human." Roy looked around. "If you want to talk about details then we should get out of here." Hawkeye nodded. Al walked up the stairs.

"Has anyone seen Ed?" He asked.

"He ran by a few minutes ago, but I have no idea where he's headed." Al nodded before turning to Mustang. He handed a military uniform hat to him. "I figured you'd need something like this to avoid some questions outside." Roy took the hat and tucked his ears into it.

"Thanks, also, make sure Fullmetal hands in a report of this, got it?" Al nodded before running up another flight of steps. Mustang silently began ascending the steps and Hawkeye and Fuery followed.

There was a lot of explaining to do.

 **I decided to end it here. Fun explaining time will have to be in the next chapter...whenever I write it. Well, I'm exhausted. Also, who liked my crap attempt at mentally scarring people with that deer thing?**

 **Audience: (Silence)**

 **NM: Well then, no cookie-clicker cookies for you!**

 **Ed: Did you just say cookie-clicker?  
NM: My friend at school told me to play it...I made sure to know that I (sarcastically) hate her now and curse all of her descendants**

 **Also, yes, I know my attempt at scaring was crap. I wrote this when I was half-asleep, okay!**

 **See you next time!  
Bye!**


	8. Reveal (Sorry it's late and bad!)

**Happy fathers day everybody! I just watched a car crash on the way to get some expensive pizza for dinner!**

 **Ed: Um...what?**

 **NM: Car crash! No one got hurt unless cars count as sentient beings, in that odd AU there were a few casualties**

 **To the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thanks! This is the first time I've ever made a multi-chapter gender/sex bend fic and I appreciate the descriptions of both. I don't mind constructive criticism because they help make my writing better and enjoyable for everyone! Although, I don't think I put gender-bend in the description, your advice will save me from a future headache. Thanks again! Also, I typically refer to genderless characters the way I interpret them or the way I first see them (Crona from Soul Eater being a boy in the anime and a girl through most of the manga, I watched the anime first so Crona is a guy to me) and Envy always seemed like a guy to me. So, I'll do the best I can!**

 **That was long.**

 **Next one!**

 **: Time to find out! (Cue evil grinning)**

 **Enjoy!**

Al had looked all around central command, but no one had seen Ed. He finally decided to check the place Ed was last seen two weeks ago: the dorms. Al opened up the room he and Ed shared whenever they came to central. He looked around and his brother was no where to be seen.

"Brother, are you here?" He asked. He looked up at the ceiling and saw Ed in his usual red coat sitting on some of the fan blades and holding on to the pole that connected it to the ceiling. Fear was in his usually calm golden eyes. "Brother, please come down, I just want to talk." Al pleaded. Ed jumped off the fan and ran to an open window on the other side of the room. He looked down and without hesitation he jumped out. "Don't!" Al cried. They were on the third floor and it would be practically impossible to survive a fall from that height. Al looked down, expecting to either find something transmuted to catch Ed, or a bloodied mess.

To his surprise, neither happened. Ed simply landed on his feet and ran out of the alley he was now in. Al jumped after him.

Ed turned around to see his brother gaining up on him. He silently cursed at himself for not hiding or something. He wasn't ready to tell Al what those horrible people had done to him. Ed looked at where he was going only to see Mustang, who happened to be walking by, standing there. He tripped Ed.

"You'll have to tell him eventually." Roy said as Ed quickly got up.

"Not right now! How am I going to tell him what happened?!" Ed said before running off. Al looked at Mustang.

"Did they do something to him too?" The armored boy asked.

"I think it'd be best if he told you what happened. You should go after him." Al nodded and followed where his brother went moments ago. He walked for a few minutes before he came up to his brother sitting in an alley while he panted. Ed was tucked in the corner, the same way Al had found him earlier that day in the awful hospital.

"Listen brother, I know what happened to colonel Mustang and lieutenant Havoc. So please, just tell me what's wrong. I can hel-"

"How are you so sure you can?!" Ed snapped. "What if this is beyond anything either of us can do? What then? Are you going to give me some false hope or an empty dream?" Ed tried to run, but Al blocked the only exit.

"You can't go much further, but I can go all day. What are you so afraid of?!" Ed threw his coat off and showed Al what happened. Al looked at the person that used to be his brother. Ed's ears fell in sadness and he curled up and faced the corner.

"This is what you wanted to see. Those people changed me into this. I'm not even your brother anymore. I'm a girl now" Ed's eyes teared up.

"We can fix it...right? Just like how we're going to get my body back, we'll fix yours-"Ed turned around and grabbed her brother's shoulders.

"Not even the philosopher's stone can turn a chimera into a human. Don't you remember Nina?"

"But she was clearly more of a dog than a human! But you still look human!"

"Al, don't fool yourself. I may look human for the most part besides the ears and the-"Ed stopped when he realised there was a little something his brother didn't know about...actually, it was a big something.

"And the…" Al gestured for him to continue. Ed frantically threw his coat back on and literally jumped above Al and he continued to run. He saw Mustang while running down the sidewalk.

"Well, that probably went well." Was all his superior had to say. Ed ran all the way into his room before locking the door. He got into a small closet and tried to hide himself under his coat. After a few minutes, Ed heard the sound of the room's door getting opened.

"Please don't hide!" Al said while looking around. "It would be easier if you just came out and told me what happened!" Ed remained silent. Al sighed. "If you don't come out I'm going to call Winry." Ed really didn't want that to happen. As much as he didn't want Al to see him as the freak he had become, he REALLY didn't want Winry to see him. Ed slowly opened the closet door. He put his coat on the floor and stepped out of the small space. He slowly peeled the bloodied and sweat covered hospital garment off his back and let his tail come out. It slowly swished behind him and Al quietly gasped. Everything had happened so fast.

"I told you, I look human, mostly, but I'm not." Al started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Why did you think that I would think about you differently because of that?"

"You mean, you don't care at all that this happened?" Al continued to laugh.

"I'd be lying if I said that this changed absolutely nothing, but what's the big deal with this?" The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the door began to open.

 _The only people with keys to this room are us and-_

Ed lept onto the ceiling and clung to the fan as if it were his lifeline as the door swung open. Winry stood there. She looked at Al.

"I came as soon as I got the news! What happened to Ed?" She held up a newspaper from a few days ago that had an article about the Fullmetal and Flame alchemists getting kidnapped. Al quickly glanced up at Ed, who was still holding on to the fan tightly. He was gripping the pole so tightly his knuckles turned white. His tail wrapped around one of the fan blades for balance.

"Um...well...you see…" Al trailed off hoping that Winry would leave. She looked like she was about to leave when she glanced up. She stared at Ed in shock. It was so silent that you'd be able to hear a pin drop.

"Edward?" Winry quietly asked. "What the hell happened to you?!" Ed clung even tighter to the fan. Winry turned the fan on which caused Ed to fall off. He landed on the ground with an unceremonious thud before looking around for a quick escape. Winry looked at him, actually, he was a her now. She looked at Ed's cat ears and tail.

 _What happened?  
_ She thought.

"So, now you know." Ed quietly said. Winry just stared at him.

"How did this happen?" Ed and Al then brought her up to speed on everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

"...And I just found out what happened a few minutes ago." Al said when they finished telling her everything.

"I guess this means you'll need to come with me when I go back home." Winry said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Well, first off, you lost your hand so you'll need a replacement. Next, your physical structure has completely changed so I'll have to make some adjustments to your automail." Ed sighed.

"Fine, when are we going?"

"I planned to stay until you'd been found, but since you're here we can leave when you're ready."

"Um...Ed, the colonel said you have to write a report." Al timidly said.

"Bastard." Ed muttered. "Well, it looks like we'll be here for a day or so."

 _Elsewhere…_

Mustang pulled a candle out and set it on the counter. Everyone knew animals couldn't preform alchemy because they didn't have souls, but with chimeras it varied. He had to make sure he still could. He put an ignition glove on and snapped at the candle. Sparks flew out of the glove, igniting the surrounding air. However, huge flames flew throughout the room. Quickly thinking, Mustang grabbed a bucket and began to douse the fire. He never meant to create large amounts of flames, just enough to light the small candle. Was his alchemy out of control?

 _Later…_

Ed was sitting on the same couch he sat on a few weeks back when the past ordeal began. After taking a long shower and putting some clean clothes on, it seemed like the whole thing was almost completely behind him. He looked at the typewriter in front of him.

 _How am I supposed to write a report about that?_

He thought when the phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Fullmetal, listen, I need to talk to you about something, it's important."_

"Listen colonel, if this is about the report, I'll have it done soon enough."

" _I could care less about that right now, listen, have you used alchemy since we got out?"_ Ed was a bit confused about the question.

"No, I haven't. Why? Is there a problem?"

" _This is just a theory, but I think that there's something wrong with our alchemy. I couldn't control mine at all earlier and almost burned my house down."_

"Does this have something to do with the experiment?"

" _You do know that animals can't preform alchemy, right?"_

"Of course, it's because they don't have souls, but we do, right?"

" _Nobody's exactly sure why animals can't transmute, but that's one of the reasons. Just try to transmute something simple and tell me what happens. There still could be side affects from this that we haven't noticed yet."_

"Anything else?" Ed could swear he saw Mustang smirk on the other end.

" _Don't forget your report!"_ He said in a sarcastic voice. Ed slammed the phone down and sighed. He looked at the typewriter and then at the couch.

 _Five minutes won't hurt…_

Ed laid down and fell asleep quickly. Al looked at him. He had only heard one half of the conversation, but he could tell that something serious was going on.

 _Can Ed not do alchemy anymore?_

Al's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like something was vibrating, but breathing. Winry looked at him.

"Are you hiding a cat?" She glared at him. Al held up his hands defensively.

"No! I didn't pick up another stray, I swear!" He said. The sound got louder. Al inched closer to where Ed was sleeping and the sound got even louder, but he wasn't snoring.

"Is Ed purring?" Winry asked. Al gently touched one of Ed's ears and it flicked in irritation. Al began to massage the ear and Ed unconsciously smiled. The noise got even louder.

Yep, Ed was purring.

"Awww...that's so adorable!" Al said loudly, startling Ed awake. The neko rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Al, is everything alright?" Ed asked.

"You were...um...purring." Winry said. Ed began to freak out.

"You-you're kidding, right? She's kidding, right Al nya?" He frantically covered his mouth. Al and Winry started laughing. "It's not funny nya! What's going on nya?!" There was a knock at the door. Al opened it and revealed Mustang standing in the hall.

"Well, the reports of a cat in this room are true." He said.

"Shut up bastard nya." Ed covered his mouth again.

"So, did you do it yet?"

"Nope, I've been freaking out over the whole 'nya' thing." Mustang handed Ed a piece of chalk.

"Transmute something, anything. If something happened then I'll need to know about it." Ed nodded. He pulled his hood up and the group went outside. Ed drew a transmutation circle on the sidewalk and he tried to make a spear. As he began the transmutation he began to hope with every molecule of his existence that he could still transmute.

But things hadn't exactly been going his way lately.

 **I decided to stop here because if I kept going this would be a LOT longer, and if any of you out there have the same attention span that I do then you'll know that 10 pages and 10,000 words in one chapter isn't always the greatest thing.**

 **Ed: Where the hell were you?!**

 **NM: (Rubs back of neck nervously) I was on a religious mission trip in another state all week, because, little known fact about me, I'm religious**

 **So, sorry about that, but I didn't have wi-fi all week.**

 **NM: (Looks up) I'm not too happy with this chapter, it could've been a LOT better**

 **Anyway, if any of you are wondering about things in this chapter then allow me to explain.**

 **About me calling Ed a guy when it has been established that he's a girl now: a guest reviewer was very helpful in pointing some things out to me about the differences between sex and gender bending. I've decided that, unless the topic of gender comes up, Ed will be referred to as male because that's what he identifies as.**

 **And I do know that in many (if not all) chimera!fics that chimeras can't transmute. For the sake of originality and subplots, chimeras CAN transmute in this fic. I'll explain it more in the next chapter, but, in a nutshell (minor spoilers), since Ed and Roy are mostly human still they can still transmute. HOWEVER, the transmutations are incredibly unstable and don't work very well because they are still part animal. And I didn't forget about Havoc, but he's not an alchemist nor is he conscious at the moment. He should wake up in all of his foxy (not the pirate fox) glory in the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Envy: Get on with it! You're killing me with your boredom!**

 **NM: I'm sorry I don't entertain the fake person I almost liked before they killed one of the most amazing side characters ever!**

 **Envy: (Laughs evily)**

 **NM: (Shoves Envy off of cliff)**

 **See you next time! Bye!**

 **PS: Hosts in Gehenna chapter two is getting written! It will be out sometime this week or next week!**

 **Ed: I'm ending this here, she could go on for hours...bye! (Waves)**


	9. Answers (GOMENASAI)

**I think this is a new record.**

 **Ed: What is?**

 **NM: My inspiration not dying after EIGHT (soon to be nine) chapters...the closest I've ever gotten to this was in the first four or five chapter of Showing the Flames**

 **Ed: You just love torturing me, don't you?**

 **NM: (Smiles) yep! Guess who just watched the first six episodes of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in the dark really late at night and loved it?**

 **Envy: Hm...let me guess...Hughes, oh wait, he couldn't of because he's dead! (Laughs)**

 **NM: (Shoves several knives through Envy's skull before beating him with a metal baseball bat) I STILL HATE YOU WITH A BURNING PASSION!**

 **Ed: (Stares at NM beating Envy to a pulp and backs away slowly)**

 **To the reviews!**

 **Guest: It's no big deal. Honestly, when I changed Ed's gender I had no idea how to describe him! I do appreciate advice and suggestions from fans, so arrigato and danke!**

 **Brightheart10: Thanks for thinking that it wasn't that bad! I reread everything I write after I post it to find some errors and improve my writing and I really didn't like the last one. Oh well, may the karma be cast upon thou~!**

 **Here we go!**

Ed touched the circle on the ground and began the transmutation. The handle of a spear slowly emerged from the sidewalk and everything seemed to be going fine. But it wasn't going well at all. The spear came out with odd dents and spikes all over it. Random parts of it were thicker or skinnier than others. The spearhead itself was crooked and dull.

"Just as I thought." Mustang said. Ed analysed the failed weapon.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing you did, it's simply that animals can't transmute and humans can. When an animal and a human get put together their minds, bodies, and spirits fight for dominance. Because humans have souls they gain control of the combined body and minds. But despite that, the animal still exists and that's what's affecting our alchemy." Ed looked at the object in his hand sadly.

"But you can fix brother's alchemy, right?" Al asked. Mustang looked sadly at the ground.

"Al, I already told you that we probably can't fix this." Ed said grimly.

"With the philosopher's stone we could do anything! After we get my body back we'll return yours to normal!"

"I don't even think the philosopher's stone can fix this. Even though we don't look the same, Nina and I aren't all that different." Al looked like he was about to say something, but Ed interrupted him. "There's nothing to say." He paused. "After all, there's no way to turn a chimera into a human." Ed walked back into the dorm building silently. Hawkeye ran up to the group and hastily saluted to Mustang.

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Lieutenant Havoc looks like he'll wake up any minute now, sir." She said. Al looked at Winry.

"Winry, you should go check on Ed." He told her.

"Alright." She turned and left the group which then ran towards central command.

 _Elsewhere..._

Winry slowly opened the door, not exactly sure what to expect. She saw Ed huddled in the corner. He didn't even glance up when she came in. She walked over to Ed and saw tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. A single tear streamed down his face.

"No! Of course not!" He yelled. "I can live with this, but what about Al? Because of this he might never get his body back. The whole reason I became a state alchemist was to get his body back, but that might never happen now." Winry hugged Ed tightly.

"We're going to get through this, you're going to get through this." She said. More tears poured down Ed's face. He silently nodded despite knowing that he would probably never get Al's body back. The two stayed like that for a while, embracing each other silently. Ed began to quietly sob onto Winry's shoulder until he drifted off into a calm sleep.

 _Elsewhere..._

Mustang, Al, and Hawkeye walked into a private military hospital room where Havoc was currently unconscious. The rest of Mustang's team was already surrounding the hospital bed, although they hadn't really been told anything about what had happened. Hughes was on a bed to the right of Havoc and had just woken up a few minutes ago. Al quietly closed the door which caused Havoc to instinctively cover the area where his ears used to be.

"S-so...lou...loud..." He muttered under his breath.

 _It makes sense that he'd think that. He's just not used to everything being extremely loud. Though, I can't say I am either. The hat does help._

Mustang thought while looking at the orange and blonde ears on Havoc's head and then at the hat on his. He took the hat off and gently laid it on his subordinate's head. Falman and Breda stared at the ash grey triangles that poked out of Mustang's hair. Before they could say anything, however, Havoc began to open his eyes. He looked around the room and quickly realized that he wasn't locked up in a cell anymore.

"What happened?" He asked before stretching out his arms. "Why does everything hurt so badly?" Mustang sighed sadly.

"This is a really long story."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Mustang grabbed a small hand mirror that was on a bedside table between the hospital beds and handed it to Havoc. Havoc hesitantly pulled the hat off his head and stared at his reflection.

 _Earlier..._

Mustang opened the hospital's front doors and stepped outside. He was momentarily blinded by the sun, which he hadn't seen in almost a month. The basement of an abandoned hospital wasn't exactly the brightest place in Amestris, and nothing had been that bright since the transmutation. He sighed at that thought and began walking away, but before he could get far someone began to shout at him.

"And where do you think you're going, sir?" He heard behind him. He turned around to see Riza standing there, silently glaring with Fuery standing behind her. "I need to know what happened down there." She said firmly.

"Geez, lieutenant, can't you give me at least five minutes after that huge fiasco?" He sighed. "Alright, be at my office in one hour and I'll answer everything." Before giving her a chance to reply, he turned and left.

He got quite a few odd stares on his way home, he was wearing a dirtied hospital outfit and military hat. Some people asked if he was feeling alright or if he had anything to drink lately. He tried to ignore them as he made his way home. He opened the front door and quickly noticed a thin layer of dust that practically everything in the house had gathered. Ignoring the majority of the dust, for now, he shut and locked the door before heading upstairs. When he was in a locked master bathroom, he pulled a pair of scissors out from a drawer under the sink and began to cut the hospital garments away. He put the hat down on the counter and peeled the light green cloth away. His ears twitched in irritation at the smallest sound, which was really starting to piss him off. Sighing, he glanced at a clock and remembered his promise to explain everything to Hawkeye and Fuery in thirty minutes. After slipping into a clean, except for the sheet of dust covering it, uniform, he slipped out the door and began walking towards HQ. On his way, he watched Fullmetal leap out of a third story window.

 _That idiot, not getting caught with a huge secret 101…_

Mustang thought.

Fullmetal ran out of the alleyway with the ridiculous 'bandana' still on his head. Roy felt the need to trip him when he saw Al jump out the same window.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually." He said. Fullmetal glared at him as he stood up.

"Not now! How am I going to tell him what happened?!" Fullmetal ran off right as Al got to the edge of the Alley. He looked at Mustang.

"Did they do something to him to?" He sighed.

"I think it would be best if he told you. You should go after him." He watched as both brothers disappeared behind a corner, only for Fullmetal to reappear a few seconds later. "Well, that probably went well." Mustang mumbled as both boys ran into the dorm building. He continued walking down the sidewalk to HQ. Fortunately, it was the weekend, so he slipped into his office relatively unnoticed. He entered the room five minutes before Hawkeye and Fuery were supposed to show up. So, he dimmed the lights and shut the windows and curtains. If anyone overheard them he'd probably get sent to another lab and become the victim of even more inhumane studies. His train of thought was derailed when a faint knock echoed through the room.

"Colonel? I'm coming in." It was Hawkeye. The door slowly opened. Hawkeye walked in with Hayate on a leash. He looked thin, but had apparently broken into various cabinets to survive the past few weeks and had partially trashed Riza's apartment. The door didn't close all the way, as Fuery wasn't far behind her. He locked the door after coming in. Hayate looked at Mustang and tilted his head before walking over to him and sitting next to his chair. The three officers stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Fuery broke the ice.

"So, what happened there?" He asked and Mustang sighed, pulling his hat off and letting his ears out. They swiveled around a bit, trying to find the faintest of sounds.

"Illegal experiments conducted by the former Sewing Life alchemist's sister. Well, that's all that we found out." He said.

"Who all did they get to?" Hawkeye asked.

"They took Ed first, pretty much as soon as I had gotten down there, then me a week after Ed, Havoc a week after me, and they almost got to Hughes." He then realized they might've not even known Hughes was there. Right on cue, Hawkeye asked about him.

"Hughes wasn't with us, how did he end up down there?"

"He broke in one day, that idiot." Mustang paused. "Although, we'd still be there if he hadn't, so that's good at least. He apparently told Al to get a team together to raid the place and that's what happened, so we could've died if he hadn't shown up." Mustang looked down to see Hayate pawing his legs. He picked the dog up and set him on his lap. The dog happily curled up and shut its eyes. Fuery looked at the way that Hayate had been acting around the colonel and then began to examine his ears. He got up closely and looked at them. Mustang backed up and his ears instinctively pressed against his head. "You're kind of freaking me out, Fuery." He said. Fuery backed up.

"Sorry, I was just looking. I was trying to figure out why Hayate seems to like you more today." Mustang looked down at the dog in his lap.

"I guess it does make sense…" He mumbled to himself. Fuery continued to watch the colonel's ears swivel around for a few seconds.

"A wolf." He said. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hayate all looked up at once.

"Come again, Fuery?" Hawkeye asked. He looked at her.

"A wolf, the colonel's a wolf." He pointed to his ears and the dog. "Look, those are wolf ears and Hayate seems to like him more today because he's a wolf." Hawkeye leaned over the colonel's desk and examined his ears for a few seconds before looking at her dog.

"I suppose it does make sense...although, you're literally a dog of the military now." She said. Mustang glared at her.

"Are we done here?" He asked. The two backed away.

"I guess so, although, colonel, just be careful, I was scared I had lost you." Hawkeye said out of the blue. She called for Hayate, who lept off Roy's lap and walked over to his owner. She put his leash on and unlocked the door before turning around. "See you too tomorrow." She said before leaving. Mustang put the hat back on as Fuery left. He sat alone in the room and sighed.

"I guess things are finally going back to normal."

 **I decided to end it here, maybe one or two more filler chapters and then some interesting stuff...also…**

 **NM: GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI!**

 **Ed: Wha?**

 **NM: I WROTE THAT NOTE IN JUNE THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOR FREAKING EVER!**

 **On a side note, for plot later on and stuff, this takes place in Brotherhood. Sorry if I spoil minor stuff.**

 **NM: (Looks up) you know, Ed, I can barely see you anywhere in this chapter**

 **Ed: (Looks through chapter) yeah, why is that?**

 **Roy: Because I'm just awesome, I guess**

 **NM: Or I guess I can actually see you**

 **Roy: Maybe, speaking of which, where'd you go, Fullmetal? I can't see you there because you're so short**

 **Ed: (Sobbing in the Emo Corner) I hate you all**

 **Side note: the three roles I recognise Vic in the most (Spirit from Soul Eater, Tamaki from Ouran, and Ed from FMA) all have Emo Corners except Ed, so I'm giving him one, but it's special. I call it the Vic Emo Corner~!**

 **NM: You're welcome**

 **Ed: (Grumbles about evil author while sitting in Vic Emo Corner)**

 **See you next time~! (And I promise it won't take this long next time.)**

 **Bye~!**


	10. Beginning of the End

**The guilt has begun to settle down...so here I am for more~!**

 **Ed: Oh really? Do these innocent bystanders trust you enough to let you just come crawling back?**

 **NM: Well, the government trusts me enough to let me drive**

 **Ed: What?**

 **NM: I started Driver's ed a bit ago and got to drive for the first time (legally) tonight! It was awesome!**

 **Ed: Anyway…**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **queen angela: Hahaha...are you certain about that?**

 **Brightheart10: Thanks! And maybe it was torture. That's my specialty. Torture. So, two doses of the feels, two doses of kidnappings, a side of torture, would you like to add an apple pie to your order?**

 **Enjoy~!**

When Ed woke up, he found himself in a hospital. Looking around, it appeared to be a military hospital, but with a smaller room and a locked door.

 _It's probably locked for secrecy about what happened…_

Ed thought. He looked down to find that whoever brought him here was decent enough to not change his clothes.

"Oh good, looks like you're awake." A familiar voice said. Metal clanking rang throughout the room and irritated Ed's ears. The flattened on his head as a suit of armor got up and looked at him.

"Al? What's going on?" Ed asked.

"Hawkeye thought it might be a good idea to keep you here for a bit to see if there's any side-effects you didn't notice, you know, because of what happened…" Al began stuttering and mumbling with each passing word.

"I thought you said you were okay with what happened."

"I am, it's just that I was being stupid and childish earlier and really had to think about what you said for it all to really sink in." Ed looked down.

"I'm sorry for storming off like that, it's just...well-"Al cut him off.

"It's okay, I understand." Al looked Ed in the eyes. "Although, I suppose this does mean that I get to keep at least one cat~!" He said happily.

"You're still not keeping any cats." Ed said. Al hugged him tightly.

"I think I have to keep this one, though. I'm quite fond of it." Both of them laughed at the cheap joke.

"So, how long am I going to have to stay here?" Ed asked.

"Probably a few days or so. The colonel and lieutenant are just down the hall in similar rooms. You'll all be out before you know it." The two sat in silence for a bit before a loud crash rang throughout the air. Ed bolted up and his ears stood straight up and alert.

"Al?" He said questioningly.

"Yes brother?"

"What time is it?" Al looked at a clock.

"It's the middle of the night, no one should be up." That was all Ed needed to hear. He lept from the bed and dashed into the hall. He raced past a few rooms before coming to one with a cracked open door. He hesitantly looked through the small hole. There was a women dressed in a revealing black dress standing in the room. A dazed Havoc looked her in the eyes. He was silent as her fingers seemed to extend and stab him. Ed backed away slowly.

"Brother, what's going on? What did you see?" Al asked. Ed felt vomit rushing into his mouth and bent over. Al looked up to see Hughes and Mustang running down the hall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mustang yelled. Hughes threw the door open. The woman was standing there and a boy had joined her. His palm branch like hair reflected moonlight shining through the shattered glass.

"Well, look what we have here?" The woman asked. "Three candidates for sacrifice, a man we toyed with because we could, and another in way over his head." She looked up. Without blinking, Hughes threw a knife and hit her in the forehead. She smirked, proceeding to stab him with her elongated fingernails. He blankly stared, falling to the ground. Ed looked at the scene unfolding before him before he was encased in shadows, literally. The wrapped around him completely.

"Fullmetal!"

"Brother!" He heard. The shadows wrapped tightly around his neck, slowly stealing oxygen away from his lungs…

 _Meanwhile_

Al watched as shadows consumed Ed. He couldn't do anything to stop them. Mustang whipped around and watched them spiral out of seemingly nowhere.

"Fullmetal!" He shouted.

"Brother!" The woman sigh.

"I didn't want it to come to this, I told them we should wait for the Promised Day to be closer, but they didn't listen. Oh well." The shadows then spiraled around Mustang and grabbed Al's limbs. "You are a candidate for sacrifice, so you'll get to live today, but we'll be back for you, young Alphonse." The shadows retreated, only binding Ed and Mustang's limbs. They dragged the two out the window and were followed by the boy and woman. Al simply stood there as the shadows slipped away. He watched as Hughes and Havoc slowly bled out on the ground. Al knew it was too late to try and save them.

"Why? Even now, as I watch two people get murdered and my own brother get kidnapped right before my eyes, why can't I cry? What did I do to deserve this?.. Mom...tell me why this is happening...tell me what brother and I did to earn this...why was I cursed with this solitude? Why was I cursed with this soul prison?" Al asked. " **WHYYYYYYYYY?!** "

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough cough…)**

 **NM: (Clears throat) so, the beginning of the end! Who knew what started as me capitalizing on some furry fan service is ending like this**

 **Ed: Why...what did I do to deserve this pain?**

 **NM: You're a fictional character, it's my job, as an author, to cause you pain~!**

 **Ed: (Glares) seriously..?**

 **NM: One hundred percent**

 **Alright everybody! (Stretches hands out) this fic is going to have a few more chapters, but I'm confident in it ending in under ten. I'm shooting for three more more chapters and an epilogue, but who knows? I have a few final subplots to get through before I can wrap this up with a pretty bow and I may or may not be planning torture scenes...I'm just mentally debating their necessity…**

 **I will see you all next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


	11. New Jail, New Horrors

**Welcome back everybody**

 **Ed: Oh look, you're actually updating**

 **NM: I have a reason this time...it's at the end of the chapter**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **Brightheart10: This one should be longer :D**

 **Enjoy~!**

Mustang woke up to the feeling of cold stone. He was laying on his side in another cell. He wasn't actually chained to the walls this time around. Placing his hands on the ground, he lifted himself into a sitting position and looked around.

"Colonel? Are you up?" He looked through the bars of his cell to see an identical one right across from him containing a certain neko. He moved up to the bars and faced Ed.

"So, where do you think we are this time?"

"I don't know, and to think that the last place seemed unwelcoming." Ed pushed himself up, only to curl up in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ed slowly nodded.

"It just feels like my body hates me, that's all." Ed moved to the back wall of his cell and threw up in the corner. Sighing, he sat down in the middle of the cell again. He heard a light sound of movement nearby. His ears swiveled around, trying to locate the slightest sound.

"You're the people from the last lab, aren't you?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Doctor Sage?" Mustang asked. The doctor crawled to the bars of her cell to the right of Ed's.

"You are! You're the chimeras from my lab…" She said.

"Why the hell did you drag us here?!" Ed shouted.

"It wasn't me that brought you here. It was the people that I work for." She said calmly.

"Who do you work for?" Mustang asked. She sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough." A few minutes later, a door opened at the end of the hall. A woman and a boy walked down the hallway. The two stopped at Sage's cell.

"I appreciate the work you did, doctor. You've driven them into secrecy and away from the military." The woman said. The boy looked at Ed. He stared for a second or two before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You made the Fullmetal pipsqueak into a girl?!" The boy continued to laugh. "You literally made him a pussy cat!" The boy laughed a bit longer before regaining his composure. "Alright, kitty, you're coming with us."

"And if I choose not to? I saw what you freaks did to Hughes and Havoc! If you want to kill me then just get it over with." The woman walked up to the cell and opened it.

"We didn't give you a choice. You're coming with us. And besides, you're more useful to us alive." Ed grumbled and got up. The boy opened up Sage's cell.

"You're coming too, after all, don't you want to watch us test your beloved creation?" She got up and silently followed, never making eye contact with Ed. The four walked out of the hall, leaving Mustang alone in the dimly lit cell.

The boy strapped Ed using leather straps. He pulled a mysterious contraption out of a closet.

"It's been said that women have a higher pain tolerance than men, would you like to see if that's true?" The boy said, strapping Ed's left arm to the mysterious device.  
"Wha-what...are y-you doing?!" Ed shouted. The boy smirked.  
"You'll see, little kitten, you'll see..." The boy grabbed Ed's pinky finger and put it on top of what looked like the back of a stapler. "So, you'll either agree to do what we say, or you find out what this does." Ed looked at it and then at The boy.

"Never you bastard." The boy smirked.

"Suit yourself." He slammed his hand down on the device. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Ed watched it rip his whole fingernail off. He watched the nail fly off and hit the floor. Screams filled the air as small blood droplets began to drip off his finger. Sage stood away from the boy being tortured and felt a few tears fall down her face. The boy smirked again.

"So, do you want that to happen again or will you be the dog that everyone says you are?" Ed looked down. "Fair enough." The boy held Ed's ring finger down and slammed on the device. He did this over and over again until Ed ran out of fingers to do. The boy sighed. "I'll find another way to crack you, I've got an eternity." He walked Ed and Sage back in silence. The woman stood outside of Mustang's cell. She opened the door and he looked up. The boy closed Sage's cell before she could enter it.

"Looks like you'll get to do something today after all, little doctor." The woman said. Ed watched them get escorted out of the hall. Screams and light flooded the hall.

"But...she said she doesn't know alchemy! How could she do this if she doesn't?!" Ed asked no one in particular. A few minutes later, the boy came back with a teary-eyed Sage and an unconscious Mustang. The boy smirked.

"Even the talentless can use alchemy with the philosopher's stone, can't they Sage?" Ed stared at her.

"No...you didn't…" He paused. "You used a philosopher's stone?!" Tears fell down her face and she sobbed. That night, Ed fell asleep to the sounds of sadness and the knowledge of what it's like to rip off all your nails.

 _Later…_

Ed wasn't even sure if it was morning when he woke up. He looked around, wondering if their 'caretakers' had come by. He heard movement and looked forward to see Mustang waking up.

"Colonel? Are you okay?" He asked. The man slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What'd they do?" Mustang looked around and blinked a few times.

"Is it night, Fullmetal?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Did they turn the lights off?"

"No, why?" Mustang blinked a few more times before getting up and going to the edge of his cell.

"They must have. It's so dark in here right now. Where are the lights? Fullmetal, if you think this is a joke, this isn't very funny." Ed watched the man walk around his cell, dazed and confused, bumping into everything.

"Colonel, come here, follow my voice." The man went to the bars and sat in front of them. Ed looked closely into his eyes. His normal dark orbs were gone, replaced with grey, confused ones.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Mustang asked.

"No...no way…" Ed mumbled. "Colonel, I'm no doctor, but I think you might be blind." The door at the end of the hall opened, startling Ed and Roy. The boy stood there, smirking. Right next to him was Sage. Her face showed that she had been crying for a while.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.

 **And...time to end it~!**

 **Ed: That was cruel**

 **NM: I need some word on torture scene writing…**

 **Ed: Why was there a torture scene anyway?**

 **NM: I saw that device on Higurashi and felt the need to use it**

 **You're probably wondering why I updated so fast...well…**

 **NM is two years old now~!**

 **Ed: (Pulls out cheap looking party-popper and pulls the string, causing crappy confetti to fly everywhere)**

 **In celebrating, I'm updating a lot of stuff! Thank you all for reading, eat some invisible, tasteless, and weightless carrot cake, and enjoy the updates!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**

 **(Pst, fanfic birthday was yesterday, but I'm uploading this today…)**


End file.
